


狂宴

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 有锁锁和漂漂贴贴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 救护车和漂移在做某件事的时候略微激烈了些，不小心碰掉了置于工作台上的手提箱，被莫名其妙地传送到了过去，然后四个人之间发生了些什么。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	狂宴

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小天才咕太那个很牛逼的体位脑洞，我活太烂拉……写得乱糟糟，能看完就是最大的肯定勒……  
> 有憨憨爱情喜剧内味了，各种放飞自我，泥锁锁泥漂漂是，家常便饭勒😭

他们的通讯设备失灵了。“时间匣子”总会不定期出些什么毛病，尽管用小诸葛的话来说，一切仍在掌控之中。也许他会和往常一样竖起一根手指，眯起光镜，摆出一副不知是有趣还是尴尬的神情说道：“呃，没什么大问题。”

救护车因为自己想到的这段具有深刻反讽意味的事实而苦笑；情况要糟糕得多。如同那句话所言，百密一疏——在他的医疗室里，他和漂移仅仅是在做某件事的时候略微激烈了些，不小心碰掉了置于工作台上的手提箱，随即就被莫名其妙地传送到了这个奇特的时间节点。救护车一般把这个称为“医疗事故”，尽管他从未想过追溯造成现状的源头，他平日里一贯优雅的伴侣一星半点的责任，而此种可以被称作是溺爱的包容也让臭小子此后愈发肆无忌惮。

“你就是喜欢在工作的时候拆我，特别是在办公桌上……”通常，等年轻人熟练地跃上医生的办公桌搂住大夫的肩甲，将唇贴在他的音频接收器旁轻叹出那串令他欲火焚身的句子之后没多久，他们就开始了，而且一发不可收拾。久而久之，船员们对此心照不宣：当救护车的私人医疗间从内部锁上超过三赛时的时候，“医生的娱乐时间”，他们是这么称呼这段活色生香且酣畅淋漓的时光的。

所以如此看来，当下的境遇绝不是完全不可能发生的，毕竟他们的二人世界时常伴随着干柴烈火。他的管子还埋在漂移的接口里，而可怜的剑士刚过载没多久，挂在他的腰上气喘吁吁。凝视着对方深蓝色的通透光镜，救护车真不想说出近似于“先停一下”之类的话扫了兴致；毕竟医生才挤进去，漂移接口灼人的热度正令他欲罢不能，恨不得融于其中。

但事实是，他们在做爱期间被传送到了内战时救护车的诊疗所。周围的场景过于熟悉，熟悉到大夫恍惚间以为自己仍有大量病号需要进行紧急处理，下意识地想打开待办事项清单，直到臂弯里伴侣的低声喘息将他从混乱的时间轴上拉了回来。“漂移？”从紧搂着剑士腰甲的双手中腾出一只，救护车捏了捏年轻人灼热的面甲。这是他最近才形成的兴趣，在某次接吻中医生发现漂移脸颊的延展性异常不错，就尝试性地揪了两下；第一次他没把控好力度，臭小子疼得光镜都泛起了水雾，但那种逆来顺受的诱惑姿态着实让救护车的管子异常兴奋，于是他又轻轻地拽了拽。接下来发生的一切不言而喻，漂移发出一声柔软的，像是涡轮狐狸发情时的那般绵长的呜咽，直接烧坏了救护车的逻辑模块，也带走了他对当时伴侣的最后一丝怜惜。当在漂移体内清空自己的库存，搂紧机体上沾满交合液的伴侣时，医生朦胧地想道，捏面甲真是个增加情趣的绝佳点子，而漂移则是世界上最漂亮、最性感的恋人。

过载后机体的神经回路过于敏感脆弱，仅仅是轻微的捏弄就让剑士的机体仿佛通了电一般微颤起来。匆忙地校准好光镜，甚至没来得及擦去面甲上黏糊糊的液体，他夹紧那根输出管催促着医生，抬起头盯着他发愣，显然还不清楚究竟发生了什么。为什么理应开始在自己甬道内抽插的管子没有任何动静，为什么医生不像往常一样低下头撬开他的嘴，为什么他们只是维持着对接状态待在这里什么也不做呢？也不过是瞬间，他察觉到了室内部分陈设的改变，以及除了救护车和他之外的，隐约于隔离门之外散发着熟悉热度的另外一份，不对，应该是两份灵光的存在。

“先停一下，我们，”大夫终于不情愿地开口了，松开了他的面甲。“我们好像有些没弄清现在的状况。”

剑士屏息凝神，颇有些费劲地挪了挪臀部的位置，好让医生的管子从那些肿胀的传感节点上移开。“我们可以继续吗，求你……”他喘息着接下后半句话，不管不顾地抬高腰部，坐了下去，得到的是二人同时发出的苦闷呻吟。甬道内壁因为他这一猝然的动作猛地收紧了，湿热的柔软金属镀层夹得救护车的输出管顶端一阵刺痛。他几乎要爆炸的中央处理器在痉挛了几秒钟后，迟滞地调取出当年在临时医疗所附近的任何有几率破坏他们正事的威胁，包括那时的医生自己。思考在接下来停止了，胸前的伴侣又开始不安分地扭动臀部，他的管子被吮到近乎过载，直想强硬地捅进漂移粘腻的油箱释放他所有的欲望。

没再多想，大夫抵住漂移的大腿往墙上一压，在剑士含混不清的哀鸣中用输出管贯穿他的伴侣。

握紧手指，死锁的置气速率逐渐急促起来。他凝视着面前闭路电视内缠绵的二人，散热扇开到了最大功率。他永远不会承认自己有多羡慕那个白色涂装，长得和他一模一样的蠢货如今正在医疗官的双手下过载；要知道，这时候他还没和年轻的医生拆过呢，连接吻也没有。

“你的热成像图很怪。”他目前的钦慕对象冷不防地自他身后说道。

“啊？”死锁一把拔掉闭路电视的管线。“你说什么……”他知道自己的表情可能，也许蠢透了。然而即便中央处理器热得发昏，他仍然摆出满不在乎的模样靠到桌边，并没有注意到年轻医生若有所思的神情；回避了目光接触，他当然不会知道。一声轻微的响动，死锁感觉到大夫正在往自己的方向走过来，于是他别扭地往左挪了一些，给对方留了个位置。

“刚才你一直盯着监控看个没完。”救护车同样靠在略有些凌乱的办公桌边，和士兵之间的距离刚好是三英寸，不多不少。他左臂的肘关节支在右手腕上，手掌抵着前额，显然不是很在意到底发生了什么。他知道贮藏室的警报经常误触，所以并无亟需警戒的必要。事实上比那些破烂警报更令人头疼的是，大夫把一个垂死的霸天虎扛回了汽车人营地，还用自己的医疗配给修复了他——在战时做出这种举动的汽车人首席医疗官必然是脑模块出了些不可逆的毛病。救护车不会为自己的行为辩解，因为一切的确是源于那该死的私心，他完全可以视而不见的。  
死锁用指节抵住下唇，斟酌了一会儿该怎么表述接下来的语句才能模糊那句话中极强的暗示意味。“我在闭路电视里看到你了，隔壁房间，机体外形有些变化，但毫无疑问是你。”还有另外一个看起来很像我的白痴，这点他没提。他们在对接，我们也可以试试，我不想什么都不做就回去……更不用说这一点了。死锁不是随时都能产生对接欲求的那种类型，他相信医生也一样，只不过某些恰到好处的情感催化让他，令他着迷。他现在挺后悔没看清监控里大夫的尺寸了。

“我不知道该怎么解释这个问题——但你的风扇负载越来越大了。”救护车在对方还未来得及阻止时把那些管线重新接了回去，随着画面逐渐变得清晰，他看清了贮藏室内的光景。那个抱着和死锁极其相似机体的医疗型号毫无疑问就是自己，连系统识别出的身份代码也完全一致。尽管那时已经有了部分关于时间跳跃的理论成型，但仍然没有相对完善能支撑该理论的机器，因此相当一段时间救护车都对眼下的状况相当讶异；在盯着屏幕看了一会儿之后，他终于搞懂了死锁热成像图奇怪的缘由。

“我准备去那里看看。”关于另一个自己臂弯里的小美人他自然也没提只言片语，只不过单纯地觉得死锁换上那样的外甲会更诱惑。当这个词掠过年轻大夫脑海的时候，这几天来内心里酝酿着的东西毫无征兆地出现了，就像是无意中碰倒了多米诺游戏中的第一张骨牌。

****

就第一印象来说，死锁不喜欢眼前的医生，至少外观不是他偏爱的类型。为什么几百万年后的大夫会选择这种厚重敦实且缺乏点缀的涂装，反倒似乎将自己的全部审美都转移到了他的火种伴侣身上——丝毫不掩饰光镜中的不忿和妒意，死锁的视线越过救护车的右肩，瞥了一眼那位拥有流线型体态的剑士；他正在低声和自己的钦慕对象交谈，看得他胃袋里直冒酸水，差一点就能把腹部溶解出一个窟窿。死锁是绝对不会承认自己想要如此高洁的外甲的，看上去活像个讨厌的汽车人。他绝对不会承认。

“原来过了那么久的时间。我都快不记得你从前的模样了。”年长的医生微笑着伸手想要用指尖抚摸他的胸甲。尽管最初救护车也反对这项由另一个自己提出的古怪方案，以致开始怀疑自己的青年岁月是否真有如此不羁，但是在经历了一番痛苦且亢奋的思想斗争之后他还是点头同意了，满心愧疚地觉得自己说不定真如漂移所言，有些时候阴暗到一种可以被称作是变态的地步。

二十分钟前，年轻的医生挂着他再熟悉不过的，当年被他用在各种社交场合的笑容与他握了握手，漂移站在他的身后，水蓝色的光镜一直没从对方的面甲上移开，这让救护车很不愉快。

*阿救，当时你在粒子城也是这一身外甲，看上去真的就像命中注定出现在我眼前那样……*火种伴侣在内线里轻快地说道，陷入了漂移专属的美好回忆里。

*别和他搭话，他看着就不是什么好人。*医生不耐烦地在内线里输入如上的回复，并认为当时把手提箱放在医疗室简直是愚蠢至极，更没意识到他正在变相承认几百万年前的自己极有可能动机不纯。

“你当时想拆他，就和现在的我一样。”双肩上有着十字花纹的大夫低声在救护车的音频接收器旁一本正经地说道。

救护车的脑模块嗡嗡作响。他难以置信地上下打量了一番从前的自己，开始怀疑时间匣子究竟是否将他和漂移传到了他们所在世界线的过去，还是另外某个不知道跨了多少光年的垃圾副宇宙里。要不是他有些担忧给过去的自己一拳有可能引发一系列连锁反应，医官绝对会让他的面甲沾染些手背上的油漆。

“你想和漂移对接？——你想让我用漂移换死锁？开什么玩笑？你疯了？需要看心理医生吗？在你这儿他们是挂着标价牌的货物吗？”

看着眼前自己的表情从饶有兴趣逐渐转变为不屑一顾，难以名状的无名之火于救护车的胸口烧灼得愈发旺盛。还有一点点嫉妒，只是一点点罢了，他敢发誓。

“老天，我可没想到自己几百万年之后会这么啰嗦。”对方摊开手，毫不在意地对呆立在大夫身后的剑士微笑。救护车能感受到漂移有那么几秒钟是忘了置气的——他回过头看了一眼自己的火种伴侣，发现漂移正在晕乎乎地向年轻的自己露出毫无防备的柔和笑意，显然已经飞快地沦陷了——那种他最熟悉不过的，在剑士羞怯或者动情时经常看到的浅笑。

救护车缓缓回过头，他也许并没有意识到自己的笑容不知什么时候开始变得和年轻时的自己如出一辙。“我是绝对不可能答应你的。”他说道。

“离我远点！臭老头！我可不想和你——”士兵很不开心，甩开了对方的手掌。在此前的半个钟头里他满心以为要拆他的会是，救护车，他的救护车，而不是那个什么漂移的救护车。死锁可不在乎什么称谓，反正眼前这个过于温和的医生也不会对自己做什么令他期待的事就是了，于是他摆出一副对性爱得心应手的模样，鄙夷地撇了撇嘴并且补充了一句：“你的管子也只有那个蠢货才会满意，说不准还没让我爽到就软了。”

“死锁，”士兵抬起脸和医生对视，直觉告诉死锁他成功地让救护车生气了，而事实则比他想象的要严重得多。医官面无表情地看着他，右手不由分说按住了他的腰部，力道大得吓人。“看来没有人教过你应该怎么和未来的火种伴侣说话。”

死锁的腹甲被压得生疼；他不由自主地向后退了一步，肩甲沉重地撞上了身后的墙壁。作为军人，他可不会轻易被如此典型的威胁行为恐吓，于是基于自我防卫的需求，士兵火大地出拳砸了过去。“我说过不想和你对接……”

即便是挥拳的间隙死锁仍不忘偷瞄不远处的年轻大夫。此时他似乎正在公事公办地和那个白痴说话，而他对面站着的剑士也出乎意料的很吃这一套，垂着发亮的浅蓝色光镜傻笑，双手不知道放在哪里合适，最终只能无所适从地搭在剑柄上。

蠢死了，刻意做出这种恶心人的模样。他忿忿不平地收回视线，这才意识到自己的右拳被严严实实地包裹在了医生的手心里。显然是由于自己的走神，挥拳的速度和力道都没有达到预想的效果。刹那间被侮辱的不适与羞惭漫上了死锁的火种，他没想到臭老头的握力那么大，受制于一个医疗型号更是他身份的耻辱：死锁理想的拆卸是骑在钦慕对象的管子上，居高临下地欣赏对方由于过载而扭曲的表情，让他射满自己的油箱，听着医生紊乱的置气声再收紧接口，享受交合液从甬道内满溢而出的饱足快感——而不是屈服于对方的压力，他没有被强奸的兴趣（至少现在没有）。“给你五秒钟时间放开我。”他暗红的光镜里凝聚着寒冷的杀意。

面对死锁拒不配合的恼人态度，已经很久没发过脾气的救护车感到循环液直往上涌。他自认为早已学会控制性格中的部分易怒因子，但很不巧的是死锁正位于人生中处处和别人唱反调的年龄阶段，立场强硬到大夫都怀疑是否在自讨没趣。叹了口气，他松开了霸天虎的手腕，转而用一种和缓的语气与他交谈。

“我没有要胁迫你的意思，死锁。但现在的情况我们都看到了，他根本无暇顾及。”他以安抚病人的温存口吻说道，同时向死锁走近了些，直到自己的影子能将对方完全包裹起来。  
士兵的面甲上很快出现了强烈的不满和醋意。他撇撇嘴，似乎仍未发觉他和大夫的胸甲即将贴合在一起。“总有办法的，我迟早……”他的手指在身体两侧缓缓蜷紧，面甲涨成不自然的浅红色。

“你迟早要和他对接，这没错，可是我不确定你的技巧能摆平他。我知道你现在还是处机。”最后一句话是救护车不苟言笑地以无可置疑的态度说出来的。说完他适可而止地选择了缄默，光镜锁定住士兵的面甲；虽然医生早已许久不用这种多少有些犯规的手段，但根据实际情况来看，死锁正需要此类推波助澜式的微小刺激。

“——混账话罢了，我不需要任何指导。”士兵急切地反驳道，眼神逐渐变得慌乱。老头说得没错，他宁愿稍微学点关于对接的常识再找机会把救护车迷得五迷三道，也不愿因为连自己的敏感点都不清楚反倒被大夫嘲笑。信念的天秤开始向对自己不利的一方倾斜。就在死锁咬着牙企图进行无谓的挣扎时，医官抛出了另外一个诱人的条件，也是最后一根压垮他曾经坚如磐石立场的稻草。

“作为交换我可以告诉你他更喜欢哪种对接姿势，毕竟谁没有过年轻的时候呢。怎么样？”再次微笑起来，救护车感到胜利的旗帜近在眼前。他毫无顾虑地重新握住小霸天虎有些冒冷凝液的手，拇指按了按他磨损严重的手心，另一只手娴熟地摸到死锁后腰的位置。那里正轻微地颤抖着，很符合他记忆中亟需关怀的小家伙的模样。“想好了吗？顺便说一句，我不收学费，而且包教包会。”救护车搂紧对方的腰，手指轻柔地划过死锁的脊背。

虽然很丢人，但那个时刻死锁的脑膜块确实里空无一物。原先跳跃在他逻辑链里的事物统统消失了，于他这个年纪也从未深入思考过对接的乐趣所在，直到方才医生用指尖在他背上漫不经意地移动了两英寸。他差点以为自己要移情别恋了。

不过仔细地考虑一番之后死锁认为，也许眼前的救护车年纪大了些，但他仍然是救护车，所以他也不能算是真正意义上的移情别恋——更进一步地考量，他只要全身心配合这次对接就行了，说不准还能让他的倾慕对象也尝尝胃袋泛酸的滋味。

这么一想，最初的不甘和愤懑自死锁的火种里一扫而空。他越发大胆地用膝盖去蹭大夫的前挡板，尽量做到和看过的小电影里面一模一样。

现在他还有余裕去关心一下对面的情况，可半个钟头之后一切都失控了。

在死锁还在和臭老头闹别扭的时候，办公桌旁的两人进展十分顺利。漂移沉浸在回忆里，用欣赏旧时代珍宝的视线将大夫扫个没完。尽管这里的救护车得回答一些由未来的火种伴侣提出的奇怪问题，但总体的氛围仍显得非常甜蜜。他称赞了一番剑士打磨得发亮的外甲，尤其指出了腰部那两条对他来说格外有性暗示意味的红色花纹。  
“阿救设计的。”半垂着头雕，漂移满脸都是热诚的感激，“你几百万年来都是那么好。”即便是在诊所晦暗的灯光下，他的笑容仍足以用甜美二字形容，某种程度上和这里格格不入。废话，他根本不属于这个时间。

“谢谢。”救护车不知道该怎么回答。就性格而言漂移和死锁完全不能算是一个人，于是他采取了迂回的攻势；该如何准确又巧妙地表达出对漂移的欲望而不至于被对方毫不留情地拒绝是很重要的。

“漂移，当时在我诊所醒来的时候，你有没有一种很希望和我对接的想法？”这句话完全可以被划入性骚扰的范畴了，但却被救护车以极度平稳的语气说了出来。这是作为医者的职业素养。

漂移的反应比他预想的小很多，这使大夫对剑士和未来的自己之间的私生活究竟有多放纵浮想联翩，但反应小是一个方面，确实没有那种念头又是另一回事了。剑士摇摇头，诚实地表达了自己当时仅仅是由于单纯的自轻自贱而并没有联想到那方面的事情。十几分钟之前他把全部的注意力都放在他脑海中念念不忘的大夫年轻时的轮廓上了，那种倏然即逝的、入梦般模糊的感受在那一瞬间击中了他，比醇酒还要后劲十足，在他光镜前醉醺醺地摇晃。此时漂移后挡板内的接口中仍然残留着方才情爱的痕迹，说是未熄灭的激情被重新点燃自然也无可非议，只不过是在他自己也没有意识到的前提下。

“好吧，咱们不说过去的事了。”救护车发现对方并没有搞懂他的意思。费尽心思掩盖真实目的的兜圈子基本耗尽了他仅有的耐心，“我的意思是现在你想不想和我对接。”他拍了拍身边的医疗床，拂去金属板上的几支空了的针剂。

这个第二次被强调的词把漂移从驳杂的思绪里拽了出来。他的视野总算开阔了一些，不再只是围着年轻医生轻飘飘地旋转了。剑士看到远处墙边的大夫将手伸向了当年还是死锁的自己，触碰的还是极为私密的，后腰的位置。

他现在有点儿想用刀柄砸死锁的脑袋了。漂移抿着嘴，光镜上极快地起了一层雾气，目前他的境遇像极了伴侣因为遇到了自己更喜欢的机体而被丢在一旁的笨蛋。“等等——抱歉，我得过去一下……”他拨开对方的手急匆匆地就想往手术室的另一头走去，右手紧紧地抵着左胯边的刀柄。

一想到死锁将来也会变得如此坦诚，那股勃发的欲求在医生的前挡板下愈发热烈地燃烧着。

“过了几百万年了，看来你还是容易分心。”救护车并不会给漂移走过去的机会——假如真的让他拿着那几把剑在那边瞎闹腾，之前医生和另一个自己的承诺就永远不会实现了，这影响到死锁未来的机体状态，真要那么说也算是一件相当重要的事。他讨人厌的私心。

大夫顺势握住漂移的左手，有些卑鄙地运用了剑士永远也不会对自己下狠手的特质，相对轻松地将看起来很想哭的漂移拉到那块充电板旁。“让我过去……刚刚你是说了对接吗？但我现在不能——”剑士正欲进一步好言好语地劝解这位执念过深的医生，却被对方托起面甲强制性地掰向了死锁的方向。

漂移看到自己的救护车正在和死锁接吻。这令他一时间有些混乱，而年轻的大夫把握住时机将他按到金属板上，动作不能算得上温柔，剑士的后脑勺着实有些疼。头顶的无影灯过于刺眼了，他条件反射般关了一秒光镜，再重启视觉传感器之后的一片朦胧中出现了，救护车的面甲。

早已镌刻进他记忆模块中的第一眼，剑士再一次恍惚了几秒，深层意识中有一部分清楚的自我脱离出他的机体，于半空中难以置信地见证着一切：怎样才能做到和那个场景如此相似……

救护车平和的微笑，他热到差点脱机的处理器，白晃晃的灯光——漂移转过脸看了一眼自己手心里的漆，试图将自己从出现断层的记忆里抽离殆尽，事实却复杂得令人沮丧，他无法抗拒救护车，心理上生理上都不能，不管是什么阶段的救护车都不能。

“现在你的救护车很忙，不如我们也开始忙碌起来。你看怎么样？”

轻声说道，大夫年轻有力的手指覆上了他的右手，扣紧了他每根手指间的空隙。“我有点头晕……能不能……”

漂移溺亡在救护车的浅蓝色光镜里。他自己也明白不能，不如说他希望继续。

他被按在手术台上，大夫的舌尖技巧纯熟，钻进了剑士的口腔，起先以一种引人沉沦的缓慢速度温柔而又细致地贴合着漂移的舌面一路向内侧侵入进去，再然后是舌根，用较方才愈发厚重的力道舔舐和吮吸。假如单纯地讨论味道，年轻医生的电解液里有很多劣质高纯的铁锈味，而漂移的救护车则是清洁剂的浓度更高一些。漂移被这个过于深入和突然的吻堵得措手不及，脑模块里却浮现出大夫曾经和自己简短谈起过的，内战时期诊所的时光，那些空闲钟点被劣酒填满的日子。在战时，酒这种东西极其稀缺，与其说没有味道尚可的高纯，倒不如说是由于持续不断的轰炸与空袭，许多人失去了固定居所后不再酿酒。几百万年的时间跨度被这个吻浮光掠影地一笔带过，但他们彼此都明白这些经历永远也无法被真正意义上地遗忘。他忘了关闭光镜，似乎能注视着大夫的面甲永不厌倦地继续下去，失焦的视线如胶似漆地附着在这份险些要将自己吞没的灵光上。

轻咬着剑士木讷的舌面，救护车近乎有些难以接受；他不明白的是那么久的时间过后那孩子的接吻技巧居然还只有这种初级入门的水平，未来的自己在这些年里究竟教会了他什么也很令人忧心。托他们的福，这下救护车决定在今后的日子多和死锁谈谈心，比较深刻的那种。他不知道漂移只是单纯的又走神了。

“你嘴里有触觉传感器吗？怎么什么反应都没有。”终结了这个吻，漂移只是置气速率加快了而已；他分开剑士的双腿往后挡板处摸着，失望地发现那里仍然很干燥。在此后设计漂移机体的过程中，大夫使用了延展性较好的软材料，这会让大腿内侧摸上去手感更好，选择黑色的涂装覆盖那些于他的手指之下微微脉动的管线也在无形之中增加了隐秘部位的色情成分。确切来说，如此姿态呈半仰卧状态躺倒在充电板上的漂移集合了他的究极审美，而这种审美无需多言更多是为了取悦对接时他的光镜，他的脑模块和下半身。

即便此时的漂移还没完全进入状态，医生确信自己已经进入状态了，是那种许久未曾有过的循环液沸腾的状态。他的手指不经意地扫过后挡板和髋部之间的缝隙，寻找着理应存在于臀部内侧的后挡板暗扣。目前来看剑士还是很温驯的，除去缺少了些必要的高亢热情这一不足，其他方面可以称得上是完美的伴侣。相比之下死锁还是过于年轻了，即便做一个战场后方的通讯员也比干这种工作安全一万倍。医生瞎想着，假如那时候把他留在身边该是多么幸运，现在无论搬出多少套陈旧或者新颖的理由也无法把死锁说服。该死的霸天虎。他想在死锁的胸甲上贴汽车人徽章。

来回摸了很久，大夫蹙起眉，指尖停留在漂移后挡板第二层的密码锁上。这对他来说倒是很新鲜了——他们这个时代还没有后挡板加密这种东西。无论对方是否愿意对接，假如足够强势完全可以直接通过隐藏暗扣或者暴力的方式逼迫对方和自己发生关系。在复原死锁的躯干时，他能从那孩子内嵌的后挡板看出一部分相当糟糕的经历，而双方对此闭口不提。

“密码是什么？”救护车问道，同时手指迫不及待地输入了一串假想好的编码。漂移正想说什么，听到锁扣解开的声音后抿上了嘴，面甲红得很不自然。“——好吧，我都打开了。” 的确像是他会做出的事，用名字作为后挡板的密码怎么想都属于他那些极端恶趣味的癖好之一，更何况大夫对此类增加情趣的做法很是受用。他惊叹于未来伴侣瓣膜的清洁程度，想必是经常使用以及保养的缘故，浅色的接口外沿被打磨得发亮，隐约可以看见甬道内部散逸出微光的传感节点。当然，所有的一切都是用他从未见过的全新合成材料打造的，救护车怀疑另一个和自己恶趣味程度相差无几的医生为漂移设计的装甲精细到每一块电路板甚至是电路板上的回路，估计零件也是专门设计磨具铸造的。他有些惊讶自己的第一反应是以后也给死锁换上相同的外甲。

漂移知道如今自己的瓣膜已经毫无遮掩地暴露在大夫的视野之中了，里面还有另一位救护车的交合液；医生的目光就像一团火，带着轻佻和浮薄的炙热外焰快要将他烧灼殆尽。一小股润滑液与先前象征着片刻欢愉的交合液互相融合，从他双腿之间不知廉耻地流向后臀。接口内壁紧接着开始抽缩，一般来说这个时候救护车早就进来了，可这次只是手指。只是手指。他想要的可不仅限于这个。

被医生托着臀部，漂移坐上了充电板。在成为火种伴侣之后大夫没少开发他的接口，小到跳蛋大到清洗油箱用的塑胶管救护车都用过，以致剑士的整个对接阵列变得极其敏感，任何一丝微小的刺激都会使他浑身发软，更别提接口里塞着两根手指的同时被挤压着臀部坐到手术台上了。他光镜中的蓝色荡漾成蒙着水雾的绀鸢，不由自主地前倾着上身渴望能得到更多安抚性的接触，油箱内残留的一些交合液随着救护车指尖一进一出的动作被带离剑士的机体，很快油箱里又变得空无一物了——漂移如今的情态蛊惑人心绰绰有余，吐出一小截舌尖，全神贯注地红着脸观察接口附近的状态，露出期待又恐惧的神色期待地将双腿打开到最大。“阿救……”他嗫嚅着往后坐了一些，抬头着魔似的看着他。

很不巧的是，这句阿救喊得过于酥软，可怜的漂移也没有多余的心思关注自己的音量大小，于是不仅是他眼前欲火焚身的年轻医生，远处仍然处于接吻和调情状态下的两位也听见了他这声倾注了十二万分真心和情意的柔声告白。

死锁差点气哭。他的音频接收器先是沮丧地向后垂下，接着又仿佛是为了掩饰内心的真正想法，逞强似地迅速地竖立了起来。为什么大夫不往这边看，为什么医生的视线甚至没有多在他身上多停留一微秒，为什么那个臭婊子能摆出一副纯情又放浪的虚伪面孔那样喊他的救护车还故作亲昵地向他放电。本就不如何牢固的肩关节磨得咔咔作响，年轻的士兵再也无法忍耐此类等同于往他头雕上倒岩浆的可耻行径，在医生臂弯里不安分地扭动着。“我，我改变主意了……臭老头，你得让我过去才行……”他的手向后够到了救护车扣住他后腰的手指，忙乱地试图摆脱那里有力的钳制，费力地挣扎了许久。

当人将十二万分的专注全部投射到一个焦点上时，对周围环境的感知能力会变得不如清醒时那般敏锐。过分专注于手术台上的状况，死锁也许是忘记自己如今是靠在哪位医生的怀里了；大夫的手臂越收越紧，并没有丝毫想放走他的打算，坚硬的肩甲前端剐蹭过死锁的面甲，在他赤红的光镜下方留下一道细微的划痕。“让我过去。”棱边割得他的右颊有些刺痛，士兵压低声音，恶狠狠地用目光向对方施压，同时身后尝试掰开救护车手掌的指尖仍然在不甘心地徒劳反抗着。

今天绝对是救护车几百万年来忍耐力最佳的一天。他的称呼从“阿救”一落千丈到“臭老头”，不说臭小子针对他年龄上的劣势冷嘲热讽，就连漂移也对正值青春的自己情有独钟。哪怕医生的脾气比内战时的他再温和一万倍他也受不了这个，更受不了那一声不是对自己喊出来的阿救。

在接受年轻医官的提议时，救护车曾在极短的时间内不露声色地在数据库后台调取了本人输出管内战时期的数据：直径比如今的自己要少一英寸，管身上也没有为了照顾漂移接口内传感节点的突起——当然，仅仅依照数据来看，他并没有什么可以担心的。不久前刚尝过他管子的绝妙滋味的剑士是不可能在如此简陋的输出管前缴械投降的，是的，漂移应该做的是用他的两把剑砍了那玩意。

但医生却不记得那时候的自己也是救护车了：他们胸口的火种一模一样。在私人情感面前，他比预想得还要容易陷入时间为他们开的荒谬玩笑里而不自知。这狭小空间内的四人都是如此。

“我们完全可以等完事了再加入他们，急什么？”医生说道，毫无怜惜地拽着死锁的上臂将他摔到坚实的金属墙壁上，沉闷的撞击声仿佛是在泄愤。士兵的肩甲明显地大幅度震动了一瞬，他的光镜里闪过一丝出乎意料，随即又被恐惧和不安填得满满当当。救护车的重型外甲能轻而易举地将他像举一件普通家具似地钉在墙壁上，需要做的仅仅是收拢按在死锁腹甲上的手指就好。“针对不听话的学生有很多种方法。”大夫的另一只手探向士兵的后挡板，熟练地按下几个锁扣，原本牢固地卡在死锁双腿之间的后挡板应声而落，在他眼里仿佛一张薄如蝉翼的纸。

“别，别让我看到他们……”士兵感到羞愧难当，别过脸用半是胁迫半是恳求的语气轻声说道。被医生刻意地固定在比自己身高多了几英寸的位置，死锁很难不去关注房间另一端的进展；他的视力没有任何问题，能轻而易举地看见漂移是如何轻哼着救护车的名字单手扩开他粘连着润滑液的接口，以及另一只手是如何用纯熟的技巧握住大夫挺立的输出管上下套弄，并撩拨着管子膨胀的顶端，就差用舌尖去舔了。只是一次对接而已，没什么大不了的，但他浑身燥热难忍，说不准是愤怒还是期待。

“这些方法中的其中一条就是不能等着学生去命令你。”救护车的手指进入了他的身体。冰凉的异物侵入了死锁从未被开拓过的接口内部，接着毫不迟疑又极其精准地扫过几个生涩的传感节点。“接口内部保养得很好，尽管后挡板有些损伤。”

“唔嗯！”刚开始就被蛮横地抵入到甬道内部，这让士兵很不舒适；他的双腿在空气里无力地踹了两下，原意是想踢到大夫的胸甲，起到的效果却不尽如人意。由于是大腿向前发力，无形中反倒将原就在接口内的指尖推向了更深处。“呜……别碰……”成膜的部位恰好在甬道末端，和油箱垫片交接的位置，平时士兵在夜晚探索自己身体的时候最深也只能到达那里。据说破处会导致整整三天都无法从充电板上下来，死锁可不愿因为自己是处机的事实而被军队里的那群人嘲笑。

“平时自慰的时候别用枪托了，我能摸出来。是部队统一下发的突击步枪没错吧？”救护车煞有介事地在薄膜上轻轻一捻。“什么……我没有！”整个机体最敏感的位置被牢牢掌握在别人手里的感觉很不好，又麻又痒，但死锁却在不经意间发出了与他几分钟以前还嗤之以鼻的，蠢货喊阿救时的尾音。

“听我说，以后别一口一个蠢货或者臭婊子什么的了，还有臭老头这个称呼我也很不喜欢。”将食指和拇指的力量集中在一点，医生只是稍稍弯曲手指，惹人怜爱的啜泣声就断断续续地自死锁的发声器处苦闷地传了出来。“能听见我说话吗？”大夫开始变本加厉地蹂躏那片薄膜，这次拇指也加入进这场狂欢里，配合着食指捻起一部分透明且富有弹性的处膜来回摩擦。

“不行，我受不了了……别那样……！”死锁无法控制自己的清洗液大颗大颗地从眼眶下滚落。他的双腿在救护车捏起那层膜的一刻就已经完全瘫软在了身体两侧，不自觉地打着寒颤。大夫抬起他的腿架到自己的肩甲上，因为假如他不那么做的话死锁绝对会像失去核心能源的人偶一样砸到地面上去的。“这算是你喊我‘臭老头’的回礼。”医生用手背擦去他面甲上剔透的清洗液，打开了前挡板，闪烁着感应灯的粗硕输出管迅速抵上了他只经过初步扩张的接口外沿。

好大。死锁难以想象这种手腕粗细的输出管插进自己的机体之后到底会发生什么。他失魂落魄地凝视着那根管子，甚至忘了最后一轮的挣扎；假如说之前他流泪是因为生理上的疼痛，那现在他哭完全是因为害怕。他被吓哭了。

“马上就会舒服的，我这是为你好。”滚热的管线顶端不由分说地捅入了他的机体，刻意在成膜的部位来回顶弄了数十次，这期间死锁除了抽泣就是喑哑着嗓子哭喊，他被捅得说不上话了。疼死了，比他挨过的最疼的子弹还要疼一万倍，救护车除了说混账话就是说混账话，臭老头可用不着这种型号的管子，他下地狱也不会放过他的……加上几百句粗话在他胸口无力地爆炸，最终淹没在死锁哽咽的喉头。破处后的第一次过载于他来说于上刑无异，而此次最为痛苦的顶峰则似乎永无尽头。

泪眼朦胧中他看到接口里流出一股浅紫色的循环液，并没有想象中的大出血和休克。“恭喜你，孩子。”救护车鼓励性地捏过他的下颌，吻了吻士兵的唇角。“按之前说好的。”

他们之前说好了什么，死锁早忘了。

大夫从不食言，他答应死锁在完事之后加入他们，而现在的状况某种程度上来说的确算兑现了诺言。死锁吞了一口电解液，红着面甲极力避开与对方的目光交流，但羞涩的视线总忍不住往身下被撑大的濡湿接口瞥去。那里泛着晶莹剔透的光泽，比自己灰色的接口漂亮多了，方才救护车一定在进来的时候大肆嘲笑过他又难进又难看的瓣膜，毕竟大夫的输出管比起那些曾经想强奸自己的蠢货可以算得上是相当豪华的对接器官。更愧于承认的一点是，在如此之近的距离下死锁能嗅到弥漫在空气中的，若有若无的甜美味道。他不明白为什么蠢货身上还会这么香。

他被要求撑着自己的身体跪伏在漂移身上，身后是自己梦寐以求的年轻医生，输出管在他刚刚破处的接口内来回碾磨，而漂移的身下则是坏老头，粗大的输出管自剑士身下没入对方的瓣膜，覆盖于管身的传感节点微微散溢出橙黄色的光辉。强忍着身后每一次抽插至最深处的欢愉和苦闷，死锁的手指在漂移颤抖不已的肩甲两侧紧握成拳，以防自己呻吟得过于放荡。他只敢小声地呜咽，尽管内心深处死锁仍然希望像身下的漂移那样喊得婉转动人，表面上还得逞强做出一副看不起对方的鄙夷神情，这种定力在一刻钟之后土崩瓦解，两位医生得到的是满房间兜兜转转，娓娓动听的相同音色。

房间内淫靡又极度不现实的剧目如今正在上演。事件发展到这一步也十分令人惊讶，但救护车们乐在其中。他们一致认为死锁和漂移紧贴在一起的画面很美，虽然小美人们当下还不算是愿意配合这类构思：士兵不肯抱着剑士，而漂移也不愿意和对方过于亲密接触，僵硬地躺在火种伴侣的胸前无所适从。两位大夫相信用不了多久状况会逐渐遵循预想好的轨迹缓慢推进，代价则需要彼此的输出管加倍勤勉——年轻医官的手指划过死锁黏糊糊的臀部，停留在输出管和瓣膜相连接的位置，用指尖按摩着吸附在管身周围的柔软金属。突如其来的酥麻快感来得格外迅猛，死锁呻吟了一声，腕关节差一点就没撑住，前额磕到了漂移的胸甲，那股不知名又很好闻的香气再次丝丝缕缕地钻入了他的鼻腔。

“抱、抱歉……”漂移恍惚地用手去摸士兵被撞出一个小型凹陷的额头，并没有发现自己左边胸口的车灯同样被碰碎了。不巧的是这份好意对方并不领情，死锁躲开了他的手掌，咕哝了几句之后仍旧顽强地撑起上身负隅顽抗，支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身躯。一想到原先存在于自己机体内部的器官竟然能为了迎合医生的输出管而咬得那么紧，死锁就感觉到几乎等同于侮辱的可耻与羞惭。从被破处的第十分钟开始他就一直在说谎话，他说不想要，很难受，他乞求救护车放过他，但事实却是舒服极了，很兴奋，他希望能和救护车在充电板上做三天三夜直到他们能量耗尽。

不知第几次将输出管深深地凿进死锁润滑液漫溢的接口，年轻的医生顺势将掐着他腰部的右手按在士兵的后脑上，将他向剑士的脸发狠地按下去。“你会需要这个的。”早已被两轮对接磨去了几乎全部力量的死锁再也支持不住上身骤然增加的重量，还来不及惊呼就一个踉跄向前扑去，暗红色和浅青色仅仅差了1.75英寸。死锁的脑模块在这一瞬间什么也不剩了。  
他的嘴唇磕到一个柔软的，火热的部位， 两双同样慌乱的光镜对视着。

“吻他。”身后一个熟悉的声音言简意赅地下了指令，随即死锁被更用力地按向了漂移的面甲。离得太近了，我不要，他的脸让我想吐——他从来都是谎话连篇。因为赤红底色上抹了一层碎金的花纹实在是美极了，他无法移开自己的光镜，他们的下唇仍然触碰在一起，对方也没有实质性地抗拒他。这种蓦然而至的情愫冲洗着他脆弱的逻辑模块，同时背叛两人的罪恶感和随之而来的，由于犯规而产生的欣喜若狂慢慢汇聚成一小团沉甸甸的东西，和煦温暖地自他的胃袋里升腾而上，引诱着死锁去亲吻他。接口兴奋地将身后医官的输出管绞得更紧，粘稠的润滑液被从两者紧密贴合的部位挤了出来，在交合处形成了一圈透明的气泡。臀部被轻拍了几下，显然是救护车在催促他。  


在死锁伸出舌尖去舔剑士下唇的同时，漂移的手腕被身下的大夫轻轻握住，以一种极其温柔缱绻的方式覆上了死锁的面甲。“吻他。”救护车说道，挺胯将输出管再次埋入漂移的接口内部。

漂移从来没有和大夫唱反调的习惯。下身一如他往常和伴侣对接时那样饱胀疼痛，摩擦着输出管的外置节点肿得发红。“唔嗯……”他张开嘴任由对方舌尖的侵入，半阖着荧光蓝的光镜，手臂从容又优雅地缠绕上死锁的肩头。两人的吐息都十分混乱，一部分是由于下身作乱的管子，另一部分则是因为他们共同着迷于对方身上的一些特质。漂移也许是短暂地看到了过去，而死锁则更可能在那段时间里想成为眼前的白色机体，做了个短促的白日梦。

……  
……

我不是机械大师，但后挡板密码锁这类东西只要有了图纸也不难做。尽管在死锁这件事上处理略显不妥以致当事人的对接阵列受了些伤害，总体来说我仍然合理地应对了这次危机。

哦，我明白你的意思。后挡板密码锁不是那个时代的东西，我做了一件多么异想天开的事，居然代替另一个时间点的自己和另一个时间点的死锁对接，和过去的自己待在同一个房间长达，呃，我不记得到底有多长时间了……反正挺久的，还把漂移也拉下水，有可能到现在他的油箱里还有那人的交合液。我真是不要命了，悖论会找上我，也许现在的宇宙早已被我悄然改变也说不准，就因为我给了死锁一个后挡板密码锁。

救护车站起身看向舷窗外别无二致的宇宙。要不是他在被传送回来之后做的第一件事就是搞清楚他们到底被传送到了哪边，他绝对会后悔自责一辈子的。“但我刚才通过历史坐标确认了。我们被传送到的是平行宇宙的过去，而不是这个宇宙的。”

说完，他回过头看着医疗室内的天才科学家和紧张地直冒冷凝液的火种伴侣。笑容出现在医生的面甲上，怎么看都带着些劫后余生的满足。

他，小诸葛和漂移，三人都松一口气。


End file.
